


Creature In The Cave

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Naga! Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Mabel Pines, humanoid!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Dipper, after hearing some rumors, decides to check out the supposed ageless Naga resting in the cave. He wonders if the rumors are even true, he hoped they were, imagine the research material it could be! What he didn't expect was to actually find the creature, and find love.





	1. Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Look dudes I told myself to not start something else when I've already got my plate full but I didn't listen and now here we are.  
> I can't promise as frequent updates with this one like the others but its for when I cant write anything with the rest, like a small escape so I can plot and write when my mind's all jumbled. 
> 
> Also because I just love making Bill be different things and creatures, I'm just weird like that okay. But I might also be planning a Reverse! Falls story....but uh that'll come later.
> 
> I posted this on my Tumblr, there you can make requests or suggestions, or you can make them here too!!

Dipper walked solemnly throughout the forest, journal in hand as he couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face. The oldest living naga was here in Gravity Falls, right here, in the woods he’d come to love. He’s heard of the gory tales from the other townsfolk, the legends that surfaced around the state and across the country. He wasn’t one to believe in fairy tales but his gut lead him here, feet brushing aside pebbles as he made the climb up the rocky slope. There wasn’t even a single soul around, no snakes hiding in the nook and crannies of the rocky exterior, no birds to chirp or crow, no bugs to disturb the peace. It was barren, empty, a void. But supposedly inside was treasures, all worth more then anything else ever found in human possessions. The naga atop the small hill inside the cave has millions of shiny things, riches, jewels the like. Everyone who dared enter was thought to be insane or suicidal because no one ever came back. Of course, this only sparked Dipper’s curiosity and interests, he half believed and half doubted the stories. After all, it could’ve just been a territorial bear or some other woodland creature. 

Making it to the top of the rocks, he felt his heart beat a little quicker. This was the moment of truth. All he had to do was march in that dark cave and he’d see either something extraordinary or completely normal, he hoped for the first option. Adjusting his backpack higher on his torso, the twin got out his flashlight and flicked it on, walking in without any further worries or concerns into the cave. The temperature dropped immediately making goosebumps rise on his skin, he remembered reading that nagas hated the cold so why was one supposedly living in such a climate? Furrowing his brows, he shined the flashlight around looking for something, anything. He saw nothing sparkle or shine, no treasures, no naga, nothing. That was fine, usually a good mystery was never obvious. He pushed on, walking further into the cave by one of the many tunnels it held, it was a little warmer but still, chilly. The atmosphere was rather moist, here and there were small puddles of water and he felt more then one droplet hit him from the stalactites adoring the top of the cave like teeth. It got a whole lot darker too, making the only thing Dipper could see was whatever his flashlight illuminated. Now, it felt like a real mystery. 

It made much more sense for a monster to live deeper inside the cave, somewhere that no normal person dared to venture in. His mind reveled in all his theories on what the monster would look like, it was supposedly very intelligent, cunning and sly, but also dangerously mischievous. Dipper paused to flip through his book, the person who had it before him had met the naga but disappeared randomly. Never finishing the book he had started, from what was written the naga was handsome and his scales shined exactly like a golden sunset, he was rather large and his human frame slender. Oh, Dipper imaged the beauty it held, he couldn’t help the determined grin that blossomed onto his face at the mere thought. And without a second to waste, he plunged deeper into the cave. He paused in his steps when he heard something crunch, something that didn’t feel like no ordinary pebble or stone, leaning back onto his heel. He shined his light down and couldn’t help but smile wide at what he found. Scales.

Yellow, golden, scales. Dipper could yell with excitement, he flipped to the Naga’s page in the book and sure enough the proof that the owner was the infamous naga was correct, he read it over once. Twice even. Eventually when the hype had died down, Dipper scooped up the scales and put them in his breast pocket to study later on. He must be getting close if he found scales, something was definitely in here. So he carried on once more, and sure enough he felt like something was watching him, it sent adrenaline rushing up his spine. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear something slide against the smooth stone, or maybe it was just his imagination running wild. He wasn’t sure. 

Sure, he saw the scales but they could’ve been planted, and as he kept on going, he didn’t see anything else. It was heavily disappointing. Well, once he made it home he could test the scales to see if they were real or just staged. Some teenagers probably snuck in here and spray painted them to play a cruel prank on suckers like Dipper. He had already wandered pretty deep into the dark, wet cavern, it was probably best to turn around for now, anyway. Time flies when one was investigating, he did not want to travel through the forest at night, that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. He grew a little discouraged as he walked back, but he couldn’t navigate his way out of the cave, he couldn’t see or remember which tunnels and turns he took to get here. It felt like he was just walking aimlessly for hours, whether that much time had passed was beyond him, now he could understand why people who went to see the alleged naga never came back. They got lost in these stupid tunnels!

Pausing to crouch, Dipper set his pack down and went to sort through it but he couldn’t find his compass, come to think of it. He couldn’t find anything. Odd, he was positive he had packed it with everything he needed for this trip but apparently not. Maybe in his rush and haste to find the mystical monster he had forgotten and simply thought he had packed. He usually never made such amateur mistakes but there was a time for everything. Grumbling to himself, he got up and tried to remember which way he had gone. He yelped when something brushed past his ankle and he jumped forwards,making him shine his light on it but found nothing. That was very, very odd. Could’ve been an actual snake, he had better make a move on then. Turning, he tried to continue walking but that same something tied itself around his ankle and tripped him. His light and journal slipping out of his hands, Dipper tried to stop his fall and nearly succeeded. He tried to reach forward for his light but something tugged him back. He whipped around and only found darkness but-

Dipper squinted his eyes, with the light behind him, he could make out a silhouette. It was hard to distinct the shape, but the creature seemed bundled up and flat against the ground. He struggled, kicking his feet against the hold but that seemed to only escalate the situation further. The creature shot forward and pinned Dipper down, hot breath tickling the skin by his neck and ear, making him freeze. If this was a wild animal he was definitely dead meat.

“What’re you doing here, human?” The voice questioned, its tone was reserved but pressing. When an immediate answer hadn’t come, the hold tightened knocking Dipper out of his stupor. He couldn’t believe whatever this was could talk, it couldn’t be the naga, could it? “Answer, or I’ll rid you right here.” It spoke, annoyance and malice clear in the way it voiced itself.

“W-Wait! I’m sorry but I- uh, I wanted to see if the rumors were true.” The twin responded nervously, sensing something was inching closer to the flesh on his neck as the silence droned on, it seemed to retract once he finally answered. Phew, that was surely close. He felt those predatory eyes boar into him then it seemed to shift, and whatever was on him shifted as well. His eyes followed its movements and saw a clawed hand, along the toned skin was glittering scales as it grabbed his book. Scales? Yellow scales? This couldn’t be- it was the naga, after all! He’d found it! He’d done it! But it was stealing his favorite book, in an anxious tick, Dipper struggled once more. “Hey! That’s mine!”

The naga ignored him and opened the book, flipping page after page, eyes scanning it in what appeared to be amusement and interest. Since the creature had slithered closer towards the light, Dipper could make out some of its features. The naga appeared to be male, and just as the book stated, he was rather slender but by no means scrawny. He had sharper, more defined features, and his eyes seemed to glow, its slits making his charm more captivating. Much better then what Dipper had been picturing, much more pleasing to look at, and the drawings didn’t nearly do him justice. “You humans and your curiosity, haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘Curiosity killed the cat’?” It arched a brow, returning to the dark depths. He lost the ability to make out his looks but he could tell that the creature was looming over him, very, very close. “You don’t appear to be as idiotic as the rest.” A clawed hand came to grab at Dipper’s jaw, tilting his head from side to side as if examining something. 

“Uh, T-Thank you?” The twin squeaked at the cold touch, how hadn’t he run into this monster before hand? How had it hidden and not alerted him? It probably knew these caves better then he did, and most likely was the master at stealth, its gracious skeleton allowing it to maneuver however it pleased and without sound. “Could I have my journal back?”

“No, as punishment for trespassing on my territory, I think I’ll keep it. Be thankful I’m only taking that and not your life.” It fired back, the tone sounded both serious and playful. Dipper gapped, his struggles long stopped. The naga gave a twisted grin, leaning ever closer to the human’s face, its free claw trailing a line from his jawline to his chest. Pausing over where his heart was steadily beating. “But I suppose I can cut you a deal, only if you’re interested, of course.”

“Yes, yes! I am!” Dipper was quick to respond, eyes wide and pleading. That book was his only clue to the paranormal things that went on around here, it wasn’t just fictional, it was sacred. Someone took lots of time for that kind of research, and might’ve died for it. He didn’t know for sure if the author had died, but he was going to figure it out. A sinister chuckle ripped him from his thoughts, the weight placed on him removed itself and instantly the boy shot forth and grabbed his discarded flashlight, shining it on the naga. His jaw went slack at what he saw.

Not only was this naga’s features prominent and slender, he was extraordinary. There was nothing that could compare to him. His hair was tussled but blonde, scales glittering off the reflection of the light but instead of solely yellow, it carried some black undertones to them. From a glance, they looked scorched but when an eye as detailed and intuitive as Dipper’s he could tell that was just another factor to offput or intimidate. His human half was in fact far from scrawny, there was obvious muscle to the other’s figure, nothing bulging but definitely toned. And the eyes were sharp, it looked as if nothing got past them, looking through the grin the other wore he found sharpened fangs. Oh, so that must’ve been what was drawing ever closer to his neck before. He was glad he hadn’t gotten bit. It certainly would’ve hurt. But the naga did have some gold on, bracelets and rings adorning his arms and fingers, even a band on his arm that glinted and sparkled. He had to be hiding golden treasures and secrets somewhere within the cavern.

“If and when you’re done gawking, I’d like to propose a deal.” The creature spoke, its tone suave and calculated but still held that air of playfulness. Slowly, it coiled its tail around, seeming to sit or rest in the rounds. There was no doubting the strength it held, his tail was long and held width, some serious muscle must be in there. If it could hold Dipper down then surely it’d be fatal to be hit at full strength with that weapon. 

“A deal?” Dipper echoed, his eyes couldn’t seem to settle on a thing. He wanted to stare and discover everything about the creature in front of him, but he had to get his journal back as well. He couldn’t stand here marveling when his entire studies where at risk. “What kind of deal?”

“A simple deal really, no tricks, no loop-holes, nothing dangerous or risky.” The blonde reassured, that twisted, dark grin never faltering or leaving his face for a second. It almost made Dipper reconsider, but how smooth the other sounded made him want to keep listening. Even his voice was enticing, wonderful. “Bring me something in exchange for this little book, tomorrow afternoon. Don’t keep me waiting."


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns as requested with golden gifts, sadly, none of his questions are answered. He just gains more, and becomes even more entranced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all my practices, I'm so drained, and I only wanna write in school which is ironic because I can't. Also for my Christmas break, I might go into a hiatus because the wifi where I'm going is extremely limited and sucky.

Dipper nodded, that wasn’t an unreasonable request and it seemed like such a harmless exchange. Wasn’t this naga suppose to be far deadlier? Maybe it liked to play with its food before consuming, now that sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted nothing more then to flip through his journal’s pages and read all the endless descriptions about the scaly creature, maybe tonight he could read up on the lore and see what other information he could pry from the internet on his laptop. The sources were less reliable but arguably far better then nothing. After Dipper had agreed, that grin bloomed into a wide toothy smirk and it made the twin’s skin crawl. Before he could even process what happened, the naga had launched itself forwards and completely coiled itself around the brunette, making the other gasp in shock and fright. “Don’t struggle, it’ll only get harder to breath.” Came the ever so pleased coo, the coils of his tail shifted to allow the creature to stuff something into the boy’s bag or rather take it. “Bring anyone else and they’ll be my lunch, but I’m sure you’ve already figured that part out. Am I coming off crystal clear?”

“Y-Yes.” The twin muttered, remaining still. The last thing he needed was the other to crush his ribs and flatten his lungs, sure he wanted to see and test out how powerful the being actually was but he didn’t want to be the victim. Instead, he tightened his hold on the flashlight refusing to let it go a second time. The naga felt just as cold as its hand but there was a strong pulse of warmth radiating from its body, more towards the human part then the scales. 

“Good, you learn quick.” The blonde hummed his approval, slowly snaking his way around the human’s torso, raising himself higher up on the poor boy before he tensed and sent the twin off of his feet. There was a sharp intake of breath from the other, a whimper through clenched teeth and closed eyes before they flickered back open. The naga returned in the boy’s field of vision, dangling the backpack the other had brought with him on the excursion. It looked strangely full, not at all like when Dipper had checked it last. “I like that.” Without further warning, the creature started to drag the brunette across the cold, smooth, wet stone of his cave and back toward the entrance. Once there, Dipper was released from the rather tight hold and the monster shoved his pack into his hands. “I do hope you won’t disappoint.”

“What did you put in here?” Dipper questioned cautiously, eyeing the good looking creature in suspicion. His face had a serious, untrusting look to it but truly underneath all of that, the boy was squealing in excitement at the entire interaction, concealing his amazement and glee with a solemn exterior. He didn’t need this professional, ageless naga thinking he was immature and childish, he doubted he gave out such compliments lightly. Or at all, considering nothing but it lived in this cave. The place was big enough for more then just him but nothing else seemed to want to be around the monster, odd, odd but incredibly fascinating. He needed to return and get answers, he needed to please the teasing creature and stick around. 

“Nothing that shouldn’t belong, now scram kid. Unless you’d prefer I change my mind on the gracious offer.” The blonde bared its sharpened fangs at the other, rising up to tower over the human in warning, claws snapping against the stone floor as it edged closer to the boy. There was a knowing glint that twinkled briefly in the naga’s slitted eyes, and it drank up the shaken expression the other made, pausing in his ministrations when the twin scampered up and tossed the straps of his pack over his shoulders.

“No, no! I’m going, I won’t bother you anymore today!” Dipper reassured shakily, and when the blonde gestured with his tail for the other to turn and leave, he did. Walking out of there with his head held high and a growing smile, he’d met the naga and made it out alive. And he had been requested to return, maybe not on the terms he wished, but it was far better then getting killed or ran off. Never to witness the monster again. His mind went to his sister, there was so much he wanted to tell her but there was no doubt that she would want in. She’d want to assist him and protect him, but what if she angered the scaly creature, or the naga didn’t like her? It wouldn’t go over well, maybe he shouldn’t tell her. This was something he could handle himself, with his sister out with friends, there was nothing stopping him on studying the scales he’d picked up from before he was booted out. Pausing to look back, the blonde was no longer there but he could still feel the intense gaze locked onto his body. It was around, that much was for sure. It was amazing how the naga could hide with such bright colors- never be seen, it was extremely intriguing. 

Returning to his walk, Dipper made sure to hurry home. He didn’t want to be attacked or tracked by any monsters in the forest, there was only one who was currently on his mind. That blonde, cocky naga. The twin rushed to his desk and opened his laptop with a flourish, taking out the yellow scales, they weren’t nearly as glorious as the ones attached to the creature. In fact, they appeared to be a little dull and oddly slimy, must’ve been lost a while ago and just sat there to rot. Maybe he could gather better samples the next time he got to meet the blonde, his heart skipped a beat when he thought of that. Dipper getting to meet the legendary naga, not once, but twice! The possibilities, the amount of knowledge he could gain was endless, if the scaly being was truly ageless then he must have a lot in that head of his. He rushed to grab an empty notebook and started sketching, fingers flying across the keyboard to look up any other species of snake that the scales could be similar to, then he looked up more lore about the nagas. With each different region and religion, came different ideals and theories, there was so much that he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight.

But really, how could he? He was going to meet the naga tomorrow! Excitement was coursing throughout his veins, even if his escort out could be considered rude, he did barge into the creature’s home. If he saw a complete stranger walking around and touching things in the shack, he’d do the same, so there was no blaming the other. At least he agreed to give his journal back, that was a rather generous offer. Dipper completely ignored the mischievous part mentioned in the journal, he was too caught up in picturing how the meeting would go to truly remember such a small detail. What was he even going to bring in exchange? That monster had loads of treasures probably more expensive then half the things Pacifica owned, and that was certainly hard to beat. More then half the time, he hadn’t a clue what to give to the rich girl on holidays, what do you even give to someone who has everything?

He stopped his reading, what was he going to give to the creature? He didn’t know a thing about what it liked or expected from him, obviously it was expecting something good. What if he couldn’t deliver? Would he never get his journal back? The thought shook him a little, well, the guy liked gold and all things shiny and expensive looking. That much was given. Getting up, Dipper started to sort through everything hoping to find something of value, he didn’t own anything flashy of the sort. He didn’t like to stand out, it wasn’t his thing, but his sister did. She loved to have all eyes on her and make everyone smile, she had tons and tons of jewelry but he wasn’t about to take something from her. It wasn’t gold, mostly fake pearls or silvers or something like that, he never really bothered to look. Crap, what was he supposed to do? Dipper searched and searched for the perfect thing until his eyes settled on something that could work, it was gold, it shined, it could pass. But would it, was the bigger question here. He sighed, it’d have to do, he had nothing else. Tomorrow both felt like it couldn’t hurry up and was coming too fast.

______________________________________

Groaning, Dipper nuzzled his face into the crook of his elbow trying to evade the morning sun. He spent all of last night worrying and researching that he passed out on the couch, thankful that Mabel wasn’t here to witness that, he blearily opened his eyes raising his wrist to glance at his watch. It was fairly early, he had time before he needed to make the trek back to the cave. He pushed himself up, memories of the other day flowing on loop through his mind, and it woke him up a bit more. He was very eager to meet that scaly blonde again, the twin made sure to get a good enough meal for breakfast before snatching up his pack then stopped. His eyes glanced at it and he found himself drawn to it. The naga had done something to it just before he left, maybe he left Dipper a gift?

Crouching down, he unzipped it and had a peak inside. It was full of what was supposedly missing yesterday, how-when!? Dipper gapped astonished, he didn’t remember feeling something tousle his pack nor did he remember it ever getting lighter during his original beginning hours in the cavern. Maybe during the hours he was lost or just searching, his mind had gotten heavily distracted and it made for the perfect opportunity to do such a thing. It suited the playful personality of the naga perfectly, but why give it back? Was he testing Dipper? He didn’t have enough time to possibly ponder this, he needed to get going if he wanted to keep his end of the deal to the naga. 

Running out the door, the boy began his journey back to the cold, dark cave. In the night, it had rained and currently the land held a foggy overhang, making the rocky exterior dangerous. It was easy to slip, even easier to get his knees busted and cut but with years of monster-hunting experience, he managed to evade any mishaps and was soon left panting at the cave entrance. After collecting his composure and breath, the twin straightened himself up and confidently walked into the cavern. He figured that just stopping by the entrance wouldn’t be enough so he stalked deeper into the cave just like last time, taking out his flashlight in anticipation and shining it on the ground below him, the sharp chill of the cave cutting into his body like a knife. When he wasn’t met with any sighs of the naga, no creepy feeling of being stalked, he called out hesitantly. 

“Hey, I-I’m here!” Dipper waited to hear something, anything. The sound of scales slithering across smooth stone, a vocal response, just something besides his own echo. Frowning, the brunette took out the golden chains that once belonged to his great uncle and the watch. “I’ve brought something for my journal!” The human paused and waited for some sign of himself being heard, but instead, got nothing again. Huffing in annoyance, Dipper walked further into the cave. He knew better then to wander too far into the many, complicated tunnels this time, and lingered towards the path he grew to recognize. Where was the naga? Why wasn’t he responding to the deal he proposed? It just didn’t make sense! He couldn’t just stay in there all day, he had to get back into town before Mabel suspected something was up. Sighing the brunette turned to leave and restarted to retrace his steps to the mouth to the cave.

But he felt something slither around his leg and tug, tripping him, the flashlight and items flying out of his hands exactly like the previous meeting. Grunting, he watched that same clawed hand snatch up the chains and watch, following the arm up to catch a glimpse at the blonde’s face. Just as stunning as he remembered, the flamboyant grin still plastered to the naga’s features. “Leaving so soon?” Came his teasing remark, eyes glinting in clear mischief as he stared the fallen boy down, the hold on Dipper’s ankle disappearing. Actually allowing the twin to sit up and dust the dirt from his fall off his flannel. The brunette wanted to make a comment about the tripping and waiting but decided against it, he need to be on the creature’s good side. 

“No, but I kept up my end of the deal, journal please.” The twin politely asked, holding his hand out for the book. When he looked at the other however, he didn’t see any signs of the precious research book, had he forgotten? Did he not bring it? Was this a sort of test or trap that Dipper just wasn’t aware of? 

“Not so fast!” The naga called, which made Dipper freeze. Were the chains and watch not enough, not good enough, too dull or lame? Maybe the naga anticipated that his standards wouldn’t be met and predicted the twin’s failure in the beginning, it made sense as to why the journal wasn’t in tow. No, no, no! He needed that back! Just as he was about to panic, the blonde cut him short with something more to say. “Who does this belong to?”

Dipper blinked, looking completely baffled at the question but answering it with the steadiest voice he could muster. “My great Uncle. Why do you ask?” He watched as the serpent examined the chains, twisting them in different ways in the light, catching the shine that hit the dark cavern walls. He seemed interested enough in them, which eased some of the worry the twin currently held.

Completely ignoring the brunette’s question, the naga continued to toy with the new additions to his collection. “Great Uncle, do you like this Great Uncle? Did he give this up lightly?” Those predatory, slitted eyes shifted to stare at the twin in the same interest they had observed the jewelry. And for a moment, Dipper found it hard to breath much less act or speak under such a gaze, swallowing thickly the boy responded.

“I love my great uncle, and he isn’t here. L-Look, I just want my journal back.” The blonde leaned forward, the grin blossoming into something a little smugger, clear amusement slipping into the way the naga spoke and stared. 

“Did you steal these from behind his back, little human?” The twin shrunk back, recoiling at the mere idea of doing such a thing. Sure, sometimes Stanley and him didn’t see eye to eye but he’d never resort to stealing anything from anyone, much less his own family. He could’ve gotten upset and snapped at the creature for implying such a foul thing, but somehow he knew, that was what the serpent had wanted or was trying to provoke. Entertainment, this was all just a silly game to the other. 

“N-No! He’s sailing around the world right now, I’d never do such a thing, and I know for sure that he would be more then okay with this!” Dipper defended with a hot huff, not fully glaring at the blonde but narrowing his eyes slightly. Apparently, the other took it all as a big joke, cackling loudly at hearing the twin be so quick to respond. It was just so predictable and purely human, cute, in an ironic sense. 

“Calm down, kid, no need to get so excited!” The blonde was quick to simmer down the stirred boy, a very smug smirk threatening to morph into a twisted smile that showed off his sharpened fangs, his tail had recoiled around himself. But when the serpent leaned forward again, the coils began to undo, the monster making his way around the boy a few times encircling him before stopping. This caused some nerves and anxieties to bubble up within Dipper’s gut, but his adrenaline softened them into a quiet whisper as his eyes focused solely on the serpent. His head whipped down as the same yellow-scaled tail slowly wrapped its way around his waist before a clawed hand cupped his chin to redirect his attention. “Never take your eyes off your predator.”

The way it was spoken was myserteous, taunting, warning, yet playful and ironic. The twin’s breathing hitched and caught in his throat, he was positive if the naga were to be completely human, this would be the equivalence to him being nestled into Dipper’s lap. The thought, mixed with his boiling emotions, made a light shade of pink dust his cheeks. It was very clear this creature had fully captured the human’s full attention, which resulted in a pleased hum and grin. “Now, since you’ve gone through all this trouble, and have graced me with something I fancy. I’ll return that precious little journal of your’s.” The hand was removed, and Dipper found that he missed it quite a bit, the relief of getting his possession back diminished the disappointment by a small amount. 

“I’ll tell you what, kid,” The naga seemed to purr at the idea that flickered in those captivating golden irises for a brief moment. “I like you, and I know that look of fascination when I see it, so I’m willing to allow your return.” His heart fluttered at the words, a bright smile slowly making its appearance across his lips as he stared up at the naga.

“And what’s the catch?” He fired back harmlessly, eyebrow raised in a friendly challenge, this only egged on the creature by the looks of it. The blonde leaned in closer, slitted eyes slipping down to stare at the exposed skin on Dipper’s neck before returning to meet his mocha eyes.

“I’m feeling quite generous today, little human, so for you there is none."


	3. Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying to your sister isn't always the easiest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this one might be slow because my main focus will be Caught in my Trap unless I have no motivated/inspiration for it!!
> 
> This one is simply a back up so I can write more and ease into writing if I'm on block or too exhausted!

Dipper’s blush deepened, he swore he saw the other’s slitted pupils dilate once he noticed the reddened expression the twin currently held. Trying to brush off his embarrassment, the brunette nervously laughed, the loud new sound bouncing off the walls in an echo that made the blonde before him stiffen. The human, despite the other’s previous warning, let his gaze drop onto the cavern ground. His mind racing to try and come up with something to say rather then to sit there in silence, finally he decided on something he’d been pondering secretly for a bit. “Wha-um, What’s your name anyway?”

“My name?” The serpent repeated, the smirk melting down into what appeared to be a genuine smile. The blonde silently decided his interest in this weak boy, yes, he enjoyed this one’s company. He was sweet, dorky, and wasn’t at all like the other’s that strayed to him. He was different in the most intoxicating way, the blonde made an effort to keep his jaw in proper place, God he just wanted to sink his teeth into this boy. “Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to pronounce my original name, but for you humans I’m known as Bill Cipher.”

“Cipher, huh?” Dipper trailed his eyes a little up, not quite looking at the creature’ eyes, but rather at the seemingly inked skin of the other. Tattoo’s, or what they appeared to be, littered along Bill’s arms and back. He could tell by the way they hiked up on the other’s shoulders and wrapped around his ribs, triangular patterns in golden and black forever imprinted on the flesh. The name Cipher really seemed to fit this naga, he was a mystery and cryptic as all hell, at least he knew what to call him. 

“Please,” The blonde spoke softly. His voice easily enticing something warm and hot inside the human, making his attention turn back to stare up at the serpent’s features, this was dangerous, incredibly so. Dipper could tell by how alluring this monster was, but god forbid did it excite him. “Call me Bill. And you’d be?”

Dipper found himself nodding, he didn’t know why he couldn’t speak nor why he felt so complied to agree to something so un-trivial. Swallowing thickly, he forced his voice to return and he was surprised by the way it was steady, not nearly as smooth as the other’s but somewhat close. “Dipper, Dipper Pines.”

“Pines, you say.” Bill rose a brow, something once again sparking behind those golden irises, his pronged tongue snaking out to lick his lips. Right now, he was starting to remind the twin of a hungry wolf rather then anything, and he was the meal. “I think I’ll call you Pinetree instead! Suits you.”

The twin blinked, confused. The naga looked playful, yet he could see something darker lingering in the way it’s gaze stared down at him, the tail began to wrap itself tighter around him. Not painful, it felt like a reminder of some sort. He found he couldn’t refuse the nickname, even if the other’s tail wasn’t coiled around him, Bill’s gaze was enough to make him keep quiet. How incredibly intriguing. This blonde held more power then he was letting on, or maybe he just knew how to toy with his food? There was a squeeze to his sides, then the serpent was leaving. Unwinding around him and slithering to the shadows before pausing, looking over his shoulder at the twin on the ground. “Aren’t you coming?”

Dipper hastily nodded, righting his wrinkled clothing and securing his flashlight, leaving his backpack to catch up with the other. He remained by Bill’s side, oddly enough he seemed much softer, almost like he had a childlike aura around him. Granted it could’ve been because he was incredibly shorter then the twin now, closer to the ground as he inched shockingly quick across the cave’s stone deeper into the dark maze of tunnels. The blonde paid the human no mind, not even sparing a glance in his direction, the twin was so caught up in admiring the way Bill’s tail moved and his inked skin. It was clear why he hadn’t noticed them before, the darkness of the cave and the worry he was facing made the detail seem so unimportant. If anything, it made the creature seem so exotic and well....attractive. God, he must’ve been missing a year’s worth of sleep if he found something so dangerous and fatal good looking. Too caught up in his own mind, the twin failed to notice how the other paused and stopped, changing directions to gracefully lead the way to a tunnel the twisted and snaked in many different ways.

He made an effort to keep his conscious in the present rather then in his mind and daydream, he wasn’t sure how to strike up a conversation, or if he should even do that. The silence wasn’t awkward but to him it felt a little more then uncomfortable, without Bill in his personal space he could think, and if he stayed too long Mabel might start to worry. Sure she’s come home to an empty house before, but he couldn’t spend his entire waking day here, he wanted to more then anything, but he didn’t need her to know of his newfound secret. Finally though, they came to a stop and he was stunned to see so many golden treasures huddled in one place. 

There was paintings, jewelry, small statues, forgotten instruments, golden bars, coins, crowns and tiaras even, and so much more. The scaly monster simply threw his uncle’s items onto the pile with the rest, grabbing a small chest and opening it up to revel his journal, carefully grabbing it out and handing it to the marveling twin. Dipper’s hands had a small shake to them as he reached out and took his rightful possession, he couldn’t believe the blonde had all of this and liked what he offered. Some of the items in here were so old, time had begone to reclaim them, some Dipper couldn’t recognize, and other’s he knew solely because of his college studies. Bill truly was ageless, a wide and bright smile bloomed on the human’s face. He must’ve seen a lot of history! He must hold lots of information! But he couldn’t ask him, not now or else it would take hours for all of his questions to get answered.

“Thank you, Bill. But um, I have to go. Though I’ll come back tomorrow,” He said breathless. Eyes pleading that his statement would be accepted and it would be alright for him to return, and the blonde nodded. A pleased grin tugging the naga’s lips upwards, how cute. This human boy was begging to return as soon as he could, and justly so, the blonde concluded silently. This was his cave, his neck of the woods. It only further expanded his interest in the good mannered twin, once again he had to fight to keep his jaws set properly. How easy it would be to gobble this brunette up and hold his body for endless years, such a respectable young man, such a delicious treat. 

“Ah, but of course!” The blonde happily chirped, the friendly and playful persona completely tricking the human before him, or maybe the boy had seen through it and out of whatever thought going through his head decided to fight fate and return? It was an appealing idea. Yes, Bill was positive that Dipper was going to be great company, a form of entertainment. And he absolutely couldn’t wait. “Where are my manners, keeping you for so long! Please, excuse me, and do be on your way.”

Dipper couldn’t help the grin that threatened to overtake him, and he almost walked away, but he didn’t know much of this cave or anywhere near enough to be able to navigate it by himself. Maybe he should come up with a sketch of the place later…

“Uh, Bill?” The twin started off embarrassed, hoping his voice wouldn’t waver or crack along his sentence.He didn’t want to leave this naga so soon. “I’m not sure how to,- to get out of here, I mean this cave is big and dark!” 

The naga chuckled and moved smoothly over towards the boy, not that he was too far away, and raised himself off the ground. Dipper was having trouble deciding if Bill was just short or unnaturally tall- his tail. His tail was so unfair, it was long and capable of doing a lot of things. He wanted to measure it and study it and learn about its strength. The twin felt something encircle his elbow, it was the blonde’s own snd he was leading them both throughout the darken tunnels and chilly cavern. He’d have to ask later if he knew from muscle memory or from being able to see through the dark. Where nagas nocturnal? Now that he had his journal back, he could find out. 

Bill easily brought Dipper to the mouth of his cave, let him go and then watched with a wide smile. The human guess that was his cue to go and so he did. Scooping up his pack, he mumbled a small thank you over his shoulder before exiting. That fluttery, butterfly-like feeling leaving him feeling light and jittery like it had done before. His mind was so wrapped up in thinking about Bill; making sketches, writing journal entries, organizing all his theories- that he almost hadn’t noticed the other car parked by the driveway to the Mystery Shack. Only when a loud shriek of joy and a bone crushing hug slammed into him did he finally get out of his head.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried, warmth and excitement cradling her voice. He briefly thought if Bill’s tail could imitate the same feeling. “The sleepover lasted longer then I thought it would, I forgot to call- Sorry if I worried you!"

Wrapping his arms around his sibling, the boy spun his sister around before planting her back onto the ground, earning an excited giggle and hopefully covering up how flustered he was secretly feeling. He needed to stop thinking about Bill but it was incredibly hard. “Don’t worry about it, kinda figured you’d stay late. Having too much fun with your girlfriend?”

“Paz is not my girlfriend!!” Mabel shrieked, a heavy blush highlighting her cheeks as she pushed her brother away- playfully. It reminded him of how playful Bill was. Get it together Pines! He mentally screamed at himself. 

“You wish she was though.” He fired back, rolling his eyes when she clapped a hand over his mouth as if anyone was around to hear the secret. His smile stretched wide and warm, God did he love his sister. He was thankful she never lost her childhood charm and charisma. 

“Okay well, maybe I do, but if you tell anyone you’re dead meat! You hear me, dead!!” Dipper nodded, and she let him go before walking into the house with her hands on her hips in mock anger. He commented on how over dramatic she was about the topic of the rich girl before joining her inside as well. “So, bro-bro, where’d you run off to?”

“Oh, just a hike into the woods. Don’t worry though, I didn’t see any vampires, werewolves, or hot mermaids.” He hated to lie to Mabel, he was very close to her and the type of family bond they shared was eternal. It felt wrong, and he felt ashamed and guilty. But the need to protect Bill- to harbor his secret and only let him see the creature was greater then that. He wanted to tell Mabel, and maybe when he deemed it safe enough he would. But right now, It was risky. 

“Darn,” The female twin faked disappointment. It didn’t matter to her anymore, not when she had her sights set on another person. “Maybe next time! Did grunkle Stan call?”

“Nope, haven’t heard from either of them today, maybe around diner when everything's chilled out.” He responded weakly, remembering how he’d stolen their chains and watch. He….he could buy them other one. Exactly the same model and all. They’d never know. 

“Yeah, good call!”

“Hey, Mabs?” Dipper hesitantly started out. He easily got her attention and his heart clutched at the lie he was about to tell. He still had to go and see Bill tomorrow, he needed a lie to cover it up so she wouldn’t suspect him. Why was lying to Mabel so difficult? Maybe it was because that was his beloved sister who never did him wrong and always kept to his side no matter what and he was about to break her trust. Okay so- maybe he was overreacting but still! 

“What’s up? You look appalled. What!? Is there something on my face?” The girl rubbed her cheeks with her sweater sleeve, frantically looking to see if anything came off on the fabric. What If Pacifica had seen!? Oh god- she could die of embarrassment right there!!

“No! No, there’s nothing on your face!” Dipper sighed when she finally stopped freaking out. Was he was like this when he had a crush on Wendy all the years ago? Lord was it embarrassing to remember. “I just wanted to let you know that I can’t hang out tomorrow.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I have to run an errand in town. Nothing too big but it’s for a friend and their…,” He trailed off forcing himself to continue after a small pause. This felt wrong. “..embarrassed about it. Okay? I know you wanted to-“

“It’s fine! I get it! Help your friend out!” She shushed, a grin blossoming on her appearance. The braces really did a good job in straightening her teeth and she had matured nicely. Mabel was so understanding about this, about his lie. It didn’t help his conscious. “The movies can wait, we can always rent it or watch it on Netflix anyway. No harm done.”

“Thanks sis, you’re the best.”

“No problem dipdop! ‘Ts what I’m here for!” Mabel flopped over on the couch, huffing out exhausted before she glanced around. “Is Waddles napping again?”

“Hm? Oh uh- probably.” Dipper hummed, he hadn’t seen much of the pig at all last night. He was getting older and was starting to sleep more, the thought was most probable. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just worried about him.” She frowned, slumping into the cushions of the old, worn couch and sighing. “He’s less energetic and it worries me, plus with all the monsters around I’m nervous he might get taken.” Mabel turned her head to stare at her twin, eyes going a bit watery. “Like when those dinosaurs took him.”

“Mabel that was years ago,” He said as he walked over and nudged her feet aside so he could sit down. “And it hasn’t happened since. Besides! We’ll always be here to save him if it ever comes down to it, which it won’t.” Dipper added gently but firmly, trying to push all doubt aside.

“Yes I, Yeah you’re right. Thanks bro.” Mabel flashed him a bright grin, it helped to take away his guilt and lull him to ease. He was sure that when it was time to tell her, she would understand why he was doing what he was. It was to protect both of them, he reasoned with himself but the inner turmoil only burned on.

“Don’t mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bill's just a big ol' gay tbh


	4. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets lost in the naga's spell, or is it more of a curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This school year's almost up and my summer schedule is looking pretty packed,,,,good lord,,,updates are gonna be slow,,,and for that I apologize but I really hope my updates are worth the wait!!!

Dipper spent the entire night and half of his morning at the vet clinic, calming down Mabel and talking to the doctor about Waddles. The pig had thrown up, repeatedly, and was incredibly sick. Which worried Mabel to no ends, and led them here. Dipper tried to reassure her that nothing was wrong, that Waddles was fine and would continue to be, that this was a cold and nothing more, and so on and so on. He hated to see his sister this upset, it bothered the boy more then anything. 

Finally, with prescribed medicine and professional reassurance that everything was okay, the two were instructed to leave and go home. Mabel held and cradled her pig throughout the entire time, shushing him and trying to hum soothingly to the distressed animal, he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Once at the shack, he volunteered to clean up the mess while she bathed Waddles and pampered him until he fell asleep. Lucky pig. 

Dipper found the task to be quite gross but he pulled through, making damn sure there was no stain left. Stan and Ford would definitely kill him if there was anything left on their carpets, plus he didn’t like to idea of leaving the job unfinished. That was….disgusting. It was around lunchtime when Mabel had finished her chores and he as well, both of the twins were tired.

“Sorry about draggin' you along, bro-bro.” She muttered exhausted, slinging down onto the couch and curling up by the armrest. Dipper joined her, taking to his side of the couch and lolling his head back. His eyes fluttering closed as he sighed. 

“It’s fine Mabel, I wouldn’t have let you gone through that alone anyway.”

“You’re a good brother,” She smiled and shut her eyes as well. Silence fell between them and before either of them knew it, they had fallen asleep, passed clean out next to each other. He thought it was nice, it reminded him of those times when they had shared a room together. Dipper liked those memories, of course he was thankful to finally get a room of his own but the company was nice, the late night conversations were nothing short of pleasant and the inside jokes they now had were all thanks to that. 

He found himself to be soothed unlike he’d been for a while, sleep coming easily and letting him bask in it while the nightmares or weird, unexplainable dreams didn’t corrupt his mind that time. Overall, he really liked it. Spending time with Mabel was always nice because she was just the best sibling he could ever ask for. 

When he woke up next, he saw that the sun was lower in the sky and he felt as if he were forgetting something. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw that it was nearly five in the afternoon, then he remembered Bill.

The golden naga with impressive knowledge, those glinting fangs coming so close to piercing his neck, the strange ruins that hugged his skin and showed off the natural curve and dip of his body, and how utterly cryptic the thing could be. He was suppose to meet up with the creature- there was still sun out, he was sure that the creature would understand of why he would be arriving so late. Dipper was careful with moving off the couch, trying hard not to wake up his sister. He slowly and carefully moved up the stairs, working his way around the ones that would creak and scream under his weight and bounded towards his room to gather his things into his pack.

When he got everything, he skipped a few steps on his way down and slid into the kitchen, scribbling a note and walking over to his sister and sticking it gently onto her forehead. What? That way she’d definitely see it, plus it was something she always did to him, why not do it back?

Afterwards, he left the house. Locking the door and making sure to be secretive about sneaking into the cavern. The monsters in the forest could be terrifying and bloodthirsty, and there was no way he’d allow himself to be put into that kind of danger. Not when he knew the type of pain and misery it would cause his sibling. A cold shiver went up his spine at just imagining what that would be like for Mabel.

The trek and climb took an hour, maybe longer, he wasn’t sure. But when he had made it up there, he confidently walked into the cave, ready to be tripped and leapt upon. He just figured Bill liked doing that, to surprise him. He thought before that could happen though, he’d need to walk further into the cave, Bill never really did anything when he stayed so close to the entrance. Briefly he wondered why, that naga could be so mysteriously childish sometimes. 

Minutes ticked by of him just walking through the dark, chilly, cavern and just when he thought nothing was going to happen, he felt that tail curl around his ankles and tug. Dipper stumbled but refused to be thrown onto the ground, finding his footing and turning sharply on his heel to come face to face with the blonde creature. Bill grinned, the remaining amount of light catching on his whitened fangs and the tail around him became loose, just resting there now that the twin’s attention had been captured. 

“Hello there,” Came the same smug coo. Of course he’d be cocky about their meetings, he always was. “I see you’re getting used to my surprises, disappointing, but fairly good! Means you aren’t as dumb as you look.”

“I’m not dumb, Bill.” The human responded, frowning just a bit. He really wasn’t, his grades in school had been nothing short of excellent but it’s not like the naga would know that, or really care. Monsters don’t exactly go to school to learn. Or have to worry about their GPA’s. Lucky, lucky snake. 

“I’m aware.” The blonde licked his lips, eyes inching down and straying from the brunette’s face. “What is it you've come here for today?”

Dipper felt those fingers, sharpened towards the end by claws, skillfully tug the edge of his flannel down. Exposing his collarbone, blood rushed to his face as he gently grabbed onto the naga’s curious hand and slowly pried it away from there. Bill’s skin was soft, leathery where scales randomly appeared to make a sort of protective gathering in one area. Huh, he wondered if Bill would allow him to have a scale. “I was hoping you’d let me draw your anatomy.”

“You wish to draw me?” Bill echoed, the memory of the real author dancing around in his mind. God, this human had no idea how exactly alike they sounded. “Very well, I’ll grant you that luxury. Though perhaps, you’d see better with proper lightning, no?” He knew human eyes were absolutely pathetic, as were all their other senses, but he let the warmth show in his voice despite the thought. 

“Oh, uh- yeah. That would be nice.” The human commented dryly, allowing himself to be tugged deeper into the intricate cave. The serpent seemed casual about this, as if it was the most normal thing in the entire world, like he’s done it millions of times before. Dipper knew the author had made a few sketches and drawings of the naga, but the poses were strictly segmented.

An arm here, eye there, up-to-scale drawing, teeth sets, and the other usual body parts. Most of the drawings started out as mainly tail and scales but soon morphed into varies facial expression- except they all ranged from happy to flirty to just comical and neutral. Nothing angry, sad, stressed, or really negative. Simply happy reflections, which didn’t strike well with the twin. While the author was blinded by the naga’s intellect and beauty, he failed to capture everything about this being. From the way it glided over rocks and hid in the shadows, always observing and processing, the way it thought and reacted to different things, it was all missing. Granted, some pages were missing, inked over, or burnt. 

Dipper always wondered what had happened to those pages, the author obviously prided himself on his research and books so why had it been nearly mangled? It just didn’t make sense, didn’t add up. Always clouding and haunting him in the back of his mind. What if the author was killed? If so, who killed him? Bill? Forest monsters? No, his books were hidden- so he couldn’t have died suddenly. Then what?

Shaking those thoughts clear from his mind when he realized he was on the verge of spiraling into one of his conspiracy holes, the twin took the time to admire the black inklings along the naga’s back. It seemed as if there was a code trailing along the skin just begging to be de-ciphered. Now that he was closer to the serpent, there were symbols as well, all littering onto sun kissed skin and staining the color. 

He planned on getting those in detail, dark black and red smudges completely covered that portion of the author’s drawing and notes- which was gravely disappointing. Seriously! The guy probably even managed to solve it, well, now he was at square one. But at least he was working towards getting there, maybe he could even figure out what exactly happened to the myserteous genius who originally made the journals. Maybe…

Maybe Bill knew something? It was a good chance he did seeing as the blonde had been living for generations and generations of lifetimes. Though he might need to bring it up later, he wasn’t completely sure what their relationship was. He knew there was some form of miscommunication that led to a despite between the two but like the markings, those pages were either tattered or coated in ink blots. Such a deal breaker!!

The walls of the cave always looked the same, always had the same edging chill to it. He was growing even more curious by the second. How had Bill learned the entirety of this cavern? How did he survive down here, being half serpent? Did it have something to do with his human half or whether…….his monstrous side had its own connections and adaptations no one knew about? Oh- That would be the best moment of his life if he could discover something like that. He’d be like the great Author, Einstein, Tesla, Hawking! It would be a dream come true, just like his mysterious author’s dreams were almost achieved. He really pitied the poor soul, he was so close to greatness and it was all lost. He would not let his own story end like that, no wa—

“Wow! You sure are focused!” Bill commented, the bright and bubbly chuckle echoing off the once depressing and dark looking walls. Dipper blinked his eyes wide, he had gotten so enwrapped again that he had failed to notice the change in light and temperature. The naga didn’t seem to mind, in fact, the blonde thought the way the human’s face looked so stern and determined was adorable. He really could swallow this brunette up, the idea was truly tempting. 

The twin would’ve apologized but the words got caught in his throat when he realized that light was finally gracing the naga properly. Real, warm, unblocked sunlight rained down upon the rocks and the blonde, encapsulating it all in a nice golden glow. A big slab of what seemed to be a broken rock, worn smooth over years of…weather or touch, he wasn’t sure. It must’ve fallen from the ceiling of the cavern, that explained the rather hard-to-miss hole at the top allowing such light to grace the hidden world down below. 

“How’s this for lightning? Not too dim?” It seemed as if the blonde knew full well the answer to the questions he was asking, the jokester tone underlying the entire sentence. It brought an embarrassed, but easy going smile to his face. 

Dipper gave a subtle nod, “Ye-uh Yes, this is perfect Bill. Thank you.”

The blonde beamed, the light glinting off the monster’s sharp fangs and blinding him for a moment before the serpent was gliding himself onto the rock with a content sigh. Bill seemed to be pleasantly satisfied with that particular spot, he could assume why, it was probably the warmest thing in the entire cave. It made him feel a little better knowing his specimen was at least comfortable, sketches and detaiedl depictions took a long time. 

“What do you wish to draw? Nails? Hair? Intersection of bodies?” Bill proudly listed, taking his tail and working it steadily around the rock. Worn over by touch now seemed to answer his earlier question- but at least now he could fully see how long the muscle was. And God almighty….did Bill have a long tail….

“You-,” Dipper’s blush returned at the awkward word, scrambling to piece together something better or at least more normal sounding then a shaky ‘you’. “I-I mean, I want to draw al-all of you, not just your hand or face or whatever.” The boy swallowed, he was so cringeworthy he hurt himself.

But the naga only snorted, patience with his horrid social abilities heavenly high, and proceeded to nod his head. “My, My! A thorough drawing right away! You are quite forward. But alright, I foresee you gaining no devious merit from this, so I shall comply.”

Bill wasn’t completely sure of how to proceed accordingly, he’s only ever gotten portions drawn at a time and those were easy to hold. Half the time, he wasn’t even looking and portraits or headshots were miraculously sketched for and of him. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, laying himself down and forcing the satisfied sigh to remain in his throat. The heat from the sun on the stone sinking up and into his skin, replacing the eternal chill and relaxing his weary bones. How he loved the heat and warmth, but how scarce it was down here. He simply let himself get comfortable and then grow still. 

Dipper set down his pack, taking out his sketchbook and pencil, he got himself seated and began to work on a very rough looking sketch of the naga. Though, nothing seemed to be looking right in the drawing. No matter how many corrections he made to it, the shading, details, proportions- none of it looked okay! Even the pose was beginning to look strikingly wrong. Well….maybe the pose didn’t quite capture all of the alluring features the legend had, and maybe the pose was a little hard to draw. Frowning, the human got up and carefully made his way over to the blonde, hesitant and timid.

“Bill?”

Upon hearing his name being spoken, the creature shifted to look at the twin. The sunlight really made him look good. “Wow- done already, kid? You’re quick!” 

“N-No, um, can I…can I uh-,” His face quickly heated. This was so embarrassing to ask, just thinking about it was making him feel the shame rise. Why couldn’t he just have normal confidence and less of a easily shamed soul?

“Can you do what, Pinetree?” Bill’s tongue darted out to swipe between his lips, rubbing against the fangs now concealed within his mouth. Oh, they ached to have some form of connection with the porcelain skin of the human boy. He was just so squishy looking and cute! He adored squishy, cute things, especially ones that fed his ego and brought him things he wished for. Yes, Bill really liked this funny mortal. 

“Can I pose you?” The human murmured with a squeak, he reasoned it was because Bill was an intelligent being of intoxicating prowess and beauty and nothing else- okay maybe it was also because Bill’s human half was much more vivid in the sun and he’s never gotten so close to another person in such a way. Especially with a guy! It wasn’t anything unnormal, he was being normal!!!

“Pose me?” The naga repeated, finger tapping at his bottom lip as he pondered. The experience would be fun but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to be cautious. Though, this human barely posed a threat. All would be fine, and if the stupid brunette thought of harming him, well he had venom. And claws and sharp razor like teeth. The human would be dead within moments. “Sure! You may pose me however you’d like, but be careful with my scales.”

Dipper wanted to ask why, but took what he was getting for now and further approached the creature. Bill radiated with natural beauty and shined with elegance which was enough to make him nervous and self-conscious, but he pushed through. He began to lightly push at the creature’s chest, laying him down again and guiding his hips to shift to face him, then gently guided the blonde’s arms to cradle the face while simultaneously showing off his slender claws. Maybe this was going a bit too far but he felt compelled enough to softly brush the naga’s hair aside allowing his luscious lashes and breath-taking eyes shine in all it’s glory.

He just hoped he’d be able to fully capture the creature’s elegance on paper.

“I-Is this okay? Are you, are you comfortable?” Dipper questioned, head a little airy. 

“Yes, you can work now!~” That same teasing coo made his shoulders go lax. Leave it up to Bill to make him feel at ease. Without further delay, the young twin got to work on the drawing.

The new position displayed the years of muscle developed in the abdomen and stomach, the girth of the strength seized in the arms, curvature of the body and perfect blend into snake. The prominent bone structure that would make any normal human alone look godly and incredibly dashing, and all the cryptic tattoos and symbols painted onto Bill’s body with such a flourish that even he got lost in the naga’s trance. His pencil flowed and left remarkable lines and shapes on the paper, he wasn’t even aware of much of his actions, he was just fixated on the way the serpent looked- how he looked at him.

With those eyes, those eyes he could happily remain at a loss in forever. Time didn’t seem to matter, no one truly mattered besides himself and the naga in the moment. He completely understood how the author must’ve felt. For in the moment, he wanted to do whatever it was he could to please the creature and make it happy. The mop of blonde curls that stayed reflecting the golden gleam of light resonated with his heart, he wondered if the blonde’s hair was as soft as he thought it to be, and oh my- he wished he could hear the serpent whisper blessed things to him. 

The moment was so heavenly and the human was sure to cherish it. His soul felt like it belonged to Bill, and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness  
> I hope the amount of gay was able to tie you guys over for a bit because I have absolutely NO IDEA when the next update is gonna be out,,this one took long enough,,,
> 
> But I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this one, and any feedback is appreciated
> 
> truthfully,,,I want the excuse to always write gay scenes with my two gay bois <33


	5. So Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper are left to themselves for a while, strange how alluring the Naga really is...and how dangerous. Unpredictable snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing and scrambling my mind to finish up this chapter. I might not be able to post seeing as I'm with family and out of state-
> 
>  
> 
> But to make up for lost updates, this ones extra gay!

The moment was so heavenly and the human was sure to cherish it. His soul felt like it belonged to Bill, and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it. 

______________________________________

Bill watched the human work effortlessly, eyes trained on nothing else but him, taking in everything it could before moving to look at the paper and transfer the image there. There were times when he’d watch the twin’s brows furrow as he ket flipping the pencil from drawing to erasing, drawing to erasing, drawing to erasing. He was almost certain at any moment the paper would catch fire with how quick he flicked his wrist or have a hole in it with how he kept going at it. The furious look- how done and over it the human became before melting back into a peaceful shell, well it almost made him chuckle. 

The naga did crack a smile, staring and following the movements of the flickering chocolate eyes that traced and tracked every curvature, every dip, every blemish or marking on his body. They looked so soft and sweet, shielding an internal flame of intelligence behind the timid and shyer look. 

The way Dipper hunched over or tensed, whispering scowls about something was amusing. Especially, how conflicted his body language changed from that to something more lax and at peace, it looked like sketching Bill was his only solace in the big and cruel world. 

It made the creature want to slither over and peer over the human’s shoulder, or provoke a squirm, maybe to let his teeth disturb the sensitive pale skin- just the tiniest nip. But he controlled himself and like the brunette, let the feeling and urge roll off of him like the coastal breeze. 

Before he knew it, it seemed like Dipper was done. The boy looked proud, the smile he wore was big, bright eyes shining and glimmering with success. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious. Everything was interesting about this human, he noticed. 

“I take it you’ve finished?” Prompted the blonde, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head before turning his attention to the other. He could compare the way he looked to a fawn being spoiled by it’s mother. If he could compare Dipper to any animal, a doe or buck seemed to be the correct fit. 

“Yeah! I have, sorry, I know that must’ve taken a while.” The human sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his head in a seemingly nervous habit. How cute. Since it was confirmed he finished, the naga slipped off his pedestal and easily slide over to the sitting boy. 

“It was my pleasure, may I see?” Bill asked with an outstretched claw. Dipper seemed to have a small debate on whether or not to hand it over- self doubt flickering in those chocolate eyes until ultimately, the sketchbook was placed ever so slowly into his palm. 

Grinning, Bill closed his fingers around it and brought it close to him not letting the human have a chance at snatching it back. Dipper was starting to notice that the serpent was greedy and always looking to hoard things, he really hoped he’d be getting his book back this time for free. He was rather proud of the drawing and didn’t want to go through the trouble of remaking it again. 

He was also nervous, he really didn’t want to offend the creature by making something seemingly ugly so he carefully studied the blonde’s features, looking for anything bad. As he watched, he never saw anything akin to disgust wash over the creature’s face, nor did he find disappointment. In fact, Bill seemed to be looking at the drawing with delight, and maybe fondness? Maybe this was just too familiar for the snake, since the author had done the same. 

“Wow, kid, you’re quite the artist!” The naga chirped happily, turning and presenting the boy his journal back. Which the brunette took with a small rosy tint to his face. He was more then glad that the blonde liked it so much and everything hadn't gone entirely wrong.

“Your t-tatooes!” He squeaked out when the serpent slithered around him again, a habit he was starting to notice more and more. Bill was always letting the miles of tail he had make a circle around the human, he wasn’t sure why. Was it to remind him of something? Warning, threat? Unconscious habit? He would ask some other time. 

While he remained still and let himself be trapped - trapped? Since when was he considering it that?- Bill got up close and personal. Another habit he had. This time he rose on his coils, effectively making his height grow so he was a bit taller then the boy before him, his clawed hand tipping the twin’s face up to stare him in the eyes. 

“What about them, Pinetree?” The blonde cooed. In the natural light, hitting them both and lighting up the colors darkening upon the boy’s face, Bill grinned. It seemed as if they were both a little entranced in one another. 

“What do they me-mean and can-could uh-“ Dipper swallowed thickly watching the way Bill’s slit pupils expanded. God now what did THAT mean. “- could I sketch them too?”

The creature paused, tilting his head and leaning just a little closer as if to inspect something of interest on the boy’s face. “You want the answer?” He echoed and slid himself back down onto the ground, letting his hand drop from the twin’s face. “No can do, kid! But you can take a look at them and do whatever you wish!~”

The serpent twisted his figure and laid himself across the twin’s lap- yet another invasion of space, but not that he was going to complain. But with a movement too sudden and quick for him to react to, that same deadly hand from before captured his throat and the naga’s breath fanned onto his jaw. Gently there came a threatening but promising rasp.

“Try anything though, and you might find there’s a fatal bite to all the bark.” Dipper could tell Bill spoke so close to him on purpose- not only could he feel the faintest touch of something but lips pressed along his jawline, he could feel the fangs shielded behind them. A cliche, but Dipper would call it a kiss of death if he wasn’t careful. The twin’s own lips drew into a thin line as the blonde withdrew and let him go, turning and letting his back be shown as he rested on the now occupied lap.

If Bill were to jerk his tail or tighten up, he’d find himself crushed, or if he jetted up and bit him or even used those claws, he would be screwed either way. Not that he really planned on hurting the naga but it was something to observe. One glance at the end of his tail and he found it wasn’t twitching or moving, so Bill wasn’t agitated or aggressive. That was good and reassuring. 

Gently he raised his hand and let his fingers splay softly over the inky picture, tracing it on the skin before opening back up his book. Bill prompted his chin up with his arms folded over, eyes closed as he gently hummed a tune time had long forgotten. He looked to be vulnerable if Dipper was a predator. Either it was just to throw him off in case he really ever did anything or Bill just didn’t think him able to even try. 

“H-How long have you had these?” Dipper decided to ask, laying the book on the small of the creature’s back as he sketched again, a bit slower this time since he now had a conversation to stay attentive to. 

“Depends on which one,” He swore it sounded like the blonde was purring. Could nagas purr? Well, the fact that they even existed stumped science, so why not? “Some for centuries, others longer, some so old even I forget. But I’ll only tell you the date of one today. So choose wisely.~”

The human didn’t even need to look to know Bill was now grinning with his teeth showing in all their pointy glory. Maybe he could bring something to see how deep they could puncture just to know how worried he should be when Bill got so close. Pausing in his drawing, his eyes scanned over the other’s figure. Lightly, he tapped at the naga’s sides.

“These, the brick patterns. When did you get it?” 

There was a moment of silence before he heard the blonde start talking.

“Long, long ago! I believe around the time I came to this little town.” He mused, the faintest memories clouding his vision as he spoke. If he knew how rowdy the stupid village was then he would’ve never stayed as long as he has, though now he didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. 

Tracing one of the lines that seemed to fade into nothing as soon as it touched the serpent’s spine, Dipper pondered. How did he get these? It isn't like Bill could walk into a tattoo parlor, maybe some tribal method? Could be like the Manataurs, it seemed like a logical enough conclusion. 

“Why bricks?” He found himself asking aloud, for a moment he was embarrassed and was about to apologize incase this meant he offended the naga and in return got a nasty bite for it. But Bill didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, instead replying within the moment. 

“Why not?” 

The counter wasn’t the most detailed explanation that he would’ve liked but it was certainly better then what he was expecting. He was going to retort with another question before Bill stopped him. 

“Why do you return here? Why do you talk to the people you do? Why do you stay here in Gravity Falls?” Again, Bill beat Dipper in a response, it was kinda weird how the naga knew when he opened his mouth to talk with his back turned and eyes closed. “Reasons, Pinetree, reasons. You have your’s, and I have mine.”

He had to admit, Bill wasn’t wrong. But damn did he like to be mysterious. It was kind've enticing, in a cryptic, curiosity-winning type way. 

"Fair enough." He sighed, accepting the defeat and moving on to the equally as cryptic symbols. The naga's skin was smooth, was that strange? No, no, just an observation. He was human, or more so part human. He could have soft skin. 

He did notice faint little white lines, some pinker in nature that ran a little jagged and crossed along certain areas of the creature's form. Scars. He wondered from what. 

"Okay so, can I hear a scar story?" He asked a little hopeful, putting a tiny grin on his words with a plea. He watched Bill hum again, in thought perhaps, before he was met with his answer.

"Which scar?" 

That was something! Definitely not as disappointing as the tattoo answer. He trailed his hands lightly over a few of them but ultimately went with one that stretched downwards towards his tail, though it seemed to fade before it reached any scales. Maybe he had it for a while, seemed pretty nasty in his opinion regardless of time. 

"This one." Dipper gently tapped along it, looking at the messy blonde hair for the story. 

"An interesting tale, indeed~" Bill sung. The tail around him in perfect coils curled together, just the faintest bit and for a moment he felt anxious, then the very end of the yellow tail wrapped loosely around his ankle. Prodding and nudging for no sole reason other then to distract. Suddenly, when the boy noticed the other movements, Bill was sitting up again. 

In his bubble with that charming, toothy, smirk. A clawed hand taking his wrists and bringing it towards his own tanned face. 

"Got in a tussle with some gorgons. One love affair I wanted no place in, she was persistent though, and got awfully mad when I rejected her. A little commanding nip to the inner wrist was enough to put her in her place." Fangs glistening off the golden sun was his new focus.

He watched as the blonde opened his mouth at the ending story, just barely, placing the two prominent ones down on to porcelain skin. He sucked in a breath wondering if Bill would actually bite him and if he would die instantly, like the author wrote. But the stinging pain never came, in fact, the twin was more grossed out when a pronged tongue jetted out to wet the area which prompted him upon instinct to draw his hand back to him. 

He stared, wide eyed and confused at the serpent. A soft buzz heated his skin the longer the spit stayed, yelping he quickly wiped it off on his pant leg. "Wha-What was that for!?" 

"Demonstration!" As happy as ever, Bill was chirping again. "I won't gobble you down but I can sneak a taste, besides, you let me." 

He was winking. Dipper couldn't believe this ancient, all knowing monster was winking at him. After licking him. Seriously, what were the odds?

"Well- I, uh- well yeah! What was I suppose to do? Risk getting bit?" He protested embarrassed, scrambling to find a point to defend himself to which Bill cackled. 

"Relax, I only bite when I need to, or if that's your kinda thing I can make the exception!~"

"Unbelievable. You're unbelievable." He groaned but tried to hide the growing smile on himself, he didn't want to think the Naga would bite him. He never really gave a reason- or at least, he thought he didn't. He hoped it would continue to be true. 

"You dig it, Pinetree, I can tell. You find it charming." Bill teased while slipping himself back down and laying face up on the boy's lap. Arms behind his head to further cushion his rest. Human beings were so warm, he planned on stealing all the heat he could. 

"Okay, what if I do?" The twin posed, pursing his lip at the friendly snake.

"If you do, which you do, I'm always right. You'll come back." That was a surprise but not an unwelcomed one. Dipper was actually getting on the blonde's good side! And he was welcomed back again! This was going to be a great journal, he'd definitely get recognized as one of the greats and surpass the original author. 

"What if I don't?" 

"You will."

"If, Bill, if." 

"Not a possibility. You will and are."

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Yes, but you don't mind it." Another taunt. How was this serpent reading him so well?

"Sure I don't." He agreed, turning away to look at the opening in the cave. It seemed darker outside- oh crap...

 

Mabel. Waddles. 

 

 

He forgot. 

Dipper didn't want to leave just yet but he had to, Mabel still couldn't know exactly what he was doing. It was just too dangerous. He tensed, not wanting to push Bill off but also not wanting to let himself be dragged further into something else.

"You're stiff." The blonde commented and he was a little curious as to know why his voice sounded so dry. "I promise you my salvia shouldn't paralyze you."

"It can do tha- wait, no, not important." Okay yes it was but he couldn't stay. Even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to further question the monster, he couldn't. He needed to rush home before Mabel tried to call him or worse, try and come find him. "I'm sorry but I lost track of time and I-I um, need to go." 

There was a minute of silence, where the two just stared at one another, how weird but strangely serene, how was Bill capable of doing such things to him? He felt so compelled to stay, to keep the previous conversation going, wanted to keep up the humorous exchange and learn more. But he couldn't. He had to remind himself of that. Dipper anxiously cleared his throat, would he be kept here anyway? Against his will? God he honestly hoped not, did that happen to the author? 

"Oh yes of course! It slips my mind you have a sibling, run along, Pinetree." Bill called and slipped himself off the twin's lap, releasing Dipper's body from his open circle in favor of leading him to the exit. As always, he heard the human scrambling behind him after staring dazed for a moment, then felt the silent thump of footsteps beside him.

"How did you know..." Dipper started off aghast. Was it when Bill went through his things? Maybe. Did Bill follow him home? Could he do that? What was he thinking, of course he could!

"Your scent and her's are all muddled together." 

"How'd you know it was a her?" 

"Easy!" Bill boasted, grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie and pausing to yank the brunette down to his level. "Masculinity has a harsher scent and usually more heat clings to the body, females are more rosy and flowery. Siblings tend to resemble the other's scent by a fragment anyway and you're covered in forest and sibling!" 

"And-," The Naga stopped talking, lips slightly parted and Dipper heard him take in a shaky breath. "...pig?"

Bill cocked his head to the side with a raised brow, Dipper laughing brightly at the sudden confusion as he began to walk forward. To which, the blonde followed along, occasionally correcting the pathway they needed to take. 

"My twin sister, Mabel, has a pet pig. She named him Waddles. She'll worry if I'm not home before dark because of all the crazy adventures we go on." He felt silly calling them adventures, and admitting he needed to be home before dark. He wasn't a little kid anymore but the forest was incredibly dangerous! He excepted Bill to snort or make a snide remark about it but he didn't, instead kept leading him to the exit. 

"Explains why the forest smells so strong on you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foreshadow like a bitch talking shit 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome for it


	6. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties find themselves wondering things of the other; both completely different with thoughts and intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took a long time bUT ITS HERE AND I HOPE YOU LOVELY READERS ENJOY IT!!~
> 
>  
> 
> Bill thinks of dipper as his doll, he just wants to play dress up :c
> 
>  
> 
> I also didn't edit this too much so if there's mistakes, overlook them lmao they don't exist ;)

Bill watched the twin’s form retreat down the slope of the hill, the sun casting a long shadow that seemed to dance the longer Dipper kept walking away. It taunted him, how it kept moving and growing, further and further away from his cave. From his sight. But Bill had to let him go.

 

Turning, the creature slipped into a little groove in his cavern walls, a nestle of stalagmites blocking him out. The sun’s golden rays fell upon the rocks and stones that were closer to the opening, it all being dyed a beautiful gradient of oranges and yellows. It was great for muting his tail and hiding him in perfect darkness, unseen and unheard. And as always he sat and watched his human turn to look inside the cold, lonely cavern. His eyes twinkling in longing and glowing in excitement. Then the boy was rushing away, taking long strides that eventually turned into a run. And then he was gone. 

 

The blonde parted his jaws, sucking in a lungful of air and catching the scent on the wind. He could picture the brunette’s form; tall and sprinting, a grin or maybe a determined look etching across his face as he darted under low hanging branches and jumped over logs, turning sharply on awaiting obstacles this way and that to throw off dangerous monsters. Bill greedily drank in another gulp of the breeze and found the scent to be growing fainter and fainter. The boy was running farther and farther away from him, and nearing the edge of where the town began. As he sighed in another rush of air, he found Dipper was gone from the forest. Now he lay in the man’s world, a place he wasn’t ever permitted to go in again. 

 

Shadows laid outstretched now, all seemingly bursting into his cave. The last bits of sunlight and lovely sky was now painted dark blues and highlighted in twinkling lights of stars and comets. Bill peered up at the night sky, his frown mellowing out as the moon greeted him with it’s soft glow. The patches in his cavern roof would be flooding in elegant white shimmers and for that, he gave thanks. It was always such a disappointment to watch the human leave, he discovered, and only the beauty of his trapped surroundings made him feel better. 

 

He slid out of his spot, resting his hand on the side of the opening and he stared out along the endless seas of trees, yearning and desiring to venture forth. But he couldn’t. Not anymore. 

 

Frustrated by his own thoughts, Bill hissed out at the neighboring life when it shook a branch or rustled a bush. Though all vegetation seemed to stop growing around his territory, it was still a good reminder that though he was stuck, he wouldn’t be crossed. Not again, anyhow. Sulking inside his darker home, the blonde didn’t even have to think about what direction he was going in. He easily arrived at the treasure sight- all his gold and artifacts glittered in the pale moonlight, begging to be admired and cleaned and touched, all having a story to them, all wanting. 

 

They were all worthless now.

 

Searching through the pile, the naga pulled out the golden chains he was brought the first day Dipper had wandered into his cave. The smell of them was faint but he could recognize it. Stanley. With a hint of Dipper. He felt smug about wearing them now, dropping them around his neck and letting them mingle with the triangular necklace he sported before. It sparkled and flattered his tanned skin, and then Bill was leaving. Slinking throughout the passageways and dips, tail propelling him so smoothly over patted stone and he was by the small makeshift nest of his own. 

 

Silks, furry hides, racks of moss, blankets, torn pillows- they all made up of his sleeping quarters. All worn with use and time, he needed some new linens or else he’d be force to gather something out in the woods. His moss was running thin and brittle too, probably time to exchange it for something new. With a pout, he slipped the chains off of himself and let it decorate his sheets. The moon trickling occasionally to highlight it’s presence once Bill had gotten settled down. 

 

Tomorrow. Bill grinned and couldn’t wait to see how his little human would amuse him next. 

 

“Tomorrow,” he whispered before falling asleep. 

______________________________________

 

Dipper readied his phone as soon as he got to the door, faking a conversation over the phone as he entered, he made sure his voice was loud and clear. He hated lying to Mabel but it had to be done- for her and for Bill’s safety. And maybe for his sanity too but really, who was keeping track? 

 

“Yeah- no, no I didn’t mind staying late! It’s cool, yeah yeah, for sure. Tomorrow? Tomorrow’s good! Definitely, sorry uh- just got home, see you then. Bye.” 

 

“DIPPER!!!!!!”

 

Just as he put the phone down on the countertop, his twin raced down the stairs and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a crushing hug that swept his feet off the ground. Again? He wasn’t complaining! He wondered where all the love was coming from but his own laughter interrupted it.

 

“Mabel! Put me down!!”

 

She did, after a long moment, a big wide smile gracing her lips. “Waddles ate lunch and he didn’t throw up, I think he’s starting to feel better!”

 

“Thats great!” Dipper gave her a smile of his own, readjusting his clothing once she released him and went for the cupboards. “The medicine that vet gave us must really be worth the bill.”

 

“It totally is! He’s been sleeping a lot more though, so I guess that’s good. What was that phone thing about?” She joyously asked, her mood making the kitchen seem to shine under her graceful steps as she gathered some food to make dinner with. Dipper felt the same shame and guilt well up as he went to respond. God- he hated this.

 

“Just, ya know, hanging out at the library.” He was every definition of awkward and stiff but she didn’t seem to notice, too occupied with dinner. 

 

“Checking out more nerd books? LAAAAAMMMEEEEEE!” 

 

“Yeah, well- when you don’t know how to get past a cipher, I’m not gonna help ya.” 

 

“No!! Okay, okay, how about you help me make dinner and I’ll do the dishes if you promise to do all the nerd stuff on adventures!”

 

“I think you got yourself a deal, Mabel Pines!” He cracked another grin, holding his hand out to her. His sister took it and pulled him halfway across the counter in her rush to get him to help. 

 

______________________________________

 

“You’re almost outta lives, brobro.”

 

“Not if I draw another!” Dipper protested and dramatically flicked the card off the top of the deck.

 

“So-….are you safe?” 

 

“No! Damnit, I don’t like this game anymore. It blows!” 

 

“You’re just a sore loser, dip!! Hahaha, Mabel wins again!” The girl chants, pumping her fists into the air with a wide smile, her usual. It was the polar opposite of the grumpy boy to her left who scowled at the cards in his hands. 

 

“All or nothing, Mabs!!” 

 

“Nope- not again! Just accept the fact that you got beat and I’m the greatest that’s ever been!!” 

 

“Never.” Dipper huffs, but it’s all in good nature, as a grin of his own blossoms for her to see. Laughter fills the room and it carries even as the two clean up the diner table and put the game away into the old cabinet that barely hung together to keep all the entertainment up. 

 

“So, how’d that thing with the friend go?” Mabel asked innocently, not at all suspecting that the words coming from her mouth was the lie that poisoned their relationship. 

 

“O-oh! Uh, yeah it went-“ Dipper froze. Nervous as he cleared his throat, images of his naga coming in and out of his mind as he worked up another fib to feed to his sister. “It was well, er, went well. Phone Convo, Sorry It’s just a secret I shouldn’t- ya know- talk to much about it..”

 

“Oh, gotcha! I get it, sometimes when I do something embarrassing I like to bury it with crafts and projects. Don’t worry about lettin’ the secret slip!! I won’t ask too much about it!” 

 

Dipper could feel his palms get sweaty, the hair on the back of his neck raise as his stomach churned with his unease. Mabel continued to shine like the saint she was, humming a tune as she turned off the lights and shut down the tv, preparing the shack for bed while he shifted his feet on the carpet. Lying always was hard for him, especially to the people he was close to. And it wasn’t easy when his twin was so understanding and sweet, respecting his wishes to not dwell on the topic. She trusted him. And here he was, lying to her face. 

 

He had to reason with himself, to save his conscious from making the truth fly out of his lips, by saying that this was for the best. The woods were dangerous, and he was doing the right thing by being so protective of his sibling. He’s already had unpleasant nightmares about what could happen, or remade scenarios of what could’ve been if he hadn’t done this specific thing or if he had been one second late. Sometimes those very thoughts and dreams kept him up at night, made him linger around her more then he probably should’ve because his fears and anxieties just seemed so big. 

 

Plus- she never seemed to mind or care. Always taking him by his hand and running forward, despite it all. And he admired that. Their relationship was special, they both knew, and he was just scared to mess it up. Or have the world rip them apart. 

 

“You better go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight!” She called from the stairs.

 

When had she gotten there?

 

Time must’ve passed while he was swimming in his own thoughts. Crap! Chuckling nervously, the brunette nodded. “Will do!”

 

Mabel watched him for a moment, bidding him a goodnight before she disappeared over the last step and into the hallway. The boy sighed, relieved that that was over, and slumped down on the couch. Bill was worth a lot, and he wanted to uncover all the secrets the blonde had, and he wanted to make the author proud. Plus his family too by becoming one of the greatest people in history for revealing a naga! And other world secrets, lost to time and history, restoring incomplete stories and starting ones anew. 

 

That’s all he really wanted. 

 

He wished he could speed everything up, or that the situation was different so he could include his twin. Goodness, was everything crazy. But he couldn’t help to be excited, he was getting places with the snake! Getting permission to tales, gathering information, and even making to scale drawings! Speaking of-

 

Dipper went to his book, slamming it onto the counter and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looked up body references and got to practice, rendering the closet thing to Bill’s figure so he could pour every last detail he could into his drawings. After, he copied down a normal snake’s anatomy to ask Bill if his was any different, or the exact same. Maybe the serpent had both digestive tracks? Oh, now that’d be so cool! Just imaging gave him so many questions that he jotted down on a spare piece of paper Mabel had laying around. 

 

He absolutely could speed things up if he wanted, Dipper would just have to be sneaky about it- then once things got better and he was secured could he show Mabel and make up for his dishonesty. Yeah…that sounded like a good plan! 

 

The twin stayed glued to the journal, borrowing his sister’s water paints to spice up his lackluster drawing and lined it to the best of his abilities- now wasn’t the time for a shaky hand! If he was going to share his findings with the world, he needed to look as professional as he could. And his goal was to surpass the original author, even if he wasn’t sure how he could do that yet, he was brainstorming something on the subject. 

 

______________________________________

 

The sun rose, awakening certain creatures and putting other monsters to sleep. It was successful in alerting a serpent with hair that mimicked it’s flaxen rays, it’s warmth pouring in from the openings in the cave and giving little heat, though it has yet to replace the chilly atmosphere of the wet cavern. In the shabby nest of worn and used fabrics, rose a bleary serpent. Under him something jingled and when he looked down, he grinned smugly at the beautiful shiny chains.

 

A slender, clawed hand reached down and plucked them up from where they lay. The creature flipped over onto his back, letting the metal dangle and glint the morning light off of it’s surface. Imprints stained his stomach from where he slept and the blonde cackled at it. Ah yes, his human was suppose to be arriving sometime during mid-sun. 

 

If Bill were being honest, he could wait but he hated waiting. Yes he could be patient but it was the fact that he didn’t want to be. He just wanted the stupid two legger here for him to tease, and to squeeze. He wanted to feel the way the body squirmed all wrapped up in his tail, waited to hear the heartbeat drum widely as his fangs neared the tender flesh of the twin’s neck. Goodness- he missed his prey!

 

The monster turned his wrist, tangling the chains around his arm and deciding he’d allow the piece to decorate him today. Maybe he should also decorate the boy too, Bill was positive he’d look dazzling drowned in gold. He was curious about the picture being drilled into his brain, maybe he might. Dipper should feel blessed at his generosity! Finding himself with a task to distract his whirling mind, the naga slid out of his bedding. His coils pushing him through his cave, slinking around walls and the stalagmites, as he entered his treasure room- the naga finally found a new sense of purpose for all of the things he had collected over the centuries. 

 

“Now let’s see!~” Bill chirped, easily gliding to the pile taking over the once empty space. He wanted a gem that could compliment the deep, dark browns of Dipper’s eyes but suit the white pale gleam of his skin tone. The necklace of the deep royal blue sapphire would be perfect! He hurried to grab the pure gold saucer fit for three tea sets and set the jewelry down onto it before he dove in for something else. The flannel the human wore would make a lovely golden arm band hard to set, which made the blonde frown, oh they could’ve matched!

 

“Maybe I could convince him….hm, well no matter!” Bill recovered and fumbled for the mountain of rings he had. Each had their own gem or diamond, the bands all etched with different designs. One could tell many of them came from someone of a monarch, or general wealth. Some were silver, gold, ivory, pure bone, and wooden. Even if the serpent hadn’t polished them all routinely, they still sparkled as if they were treated with the highest priority. And as funny as putting one of his crowns atop that mop of curly brown hair was, Bill knew the human fool didn’t deserver that level of riches. 

 

Stuck on different rings, Bill dropped them all into his pan. Dipper would just have to put them all on!

 

 

Of course! How could he forget? He had to claim the human before any other monster could! 

 

Scavenging, the blonde pulled out a bracelet constructed of skulls, teeth and bones. The chain that held them together looked just as extravagant as the golden ones, the animals that the parts once belonged to were smaller but the charm itself held power, something ancient resting in it. A large, toothy smile flourished as the naga held it up towards the sky, overly fond of the thing. 

 

This would be perfect! It’d be nice to finally be able to bestow this again, ah, such a lucky human Dipper was and he probably didn’t even know! Who was he kidding? Of course the halfwit didn’t understand the ways of the forest, the author hadn’t either and got himself removed because of it and his meddlesome ways. But that was the past, and Dipper was the amusing and cute idiot present!

 

 

“Mid-Sun couldn’t take longer,” The naga sighed longingly as he softly set the bracelet onto the growing mound. Maybe the stupid two legger would look good with a triangle anklet? If only the human fashion trends hadn’t changed! 

 

Bill actually liked the loincloths and togas, it was easier to size up his prey, plus easier to decorate. But no! Humans had to adapt even more, the darn creatures. And they dared to forget him, after everything he did for the species! Ignoring that fact, the monster still held some faith for the respect that the twin has shown him and continues to. A smart apple in a bag full of rotten ones, finally. He was beginning to worry that the dumb old man was the last one. Same bloodline but, who’s keeping count?

 

The company was nice though, even if Bill knew how low of an IQ the human possessed and strangely enough, he didn’t mind playing with his food this time around. He was just hoping this wouldn’t end as terribly as the other one had, what fun he was having too. Such a shame. 

 

“I should seek the oracle,” The blonde mused with a lopsided grin. “Her anger is very endearing but I wish to not lose the scales, I must stay looking my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to get really gay hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> from what I'm planning- my sources say yes.
> 
>  
> 
> oh well, something to look forward to~


End file.
